


Lavender

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - First Meeting, Anger, Arrogance, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Endearments, Explicit Language, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Non-Canonical Relationship, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sarcasm, Scents & Smells, Understanding, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Lavender wasn’t nearly as bad as honey.





	

That brown hair cropped close, those blue eyes dilated, the woodsy aftershave full in his nose as lean arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. Lips so soft it was hard to believe they belonged to the same man. Corkoran sighed in content only to wrinkle his nose and scowl when the woodsy scent turned into cloying lavender. Thank God that it wasn’t honey, he didn’t mind the taste, but the smell was horrid up-close.

Persephone looked all too amused as he backed away, the near lifeless dark brown eyes glittering, her voice smug. “You loved the man who refused to admit his feelings to spare his family and now you lust for the son who won’t even give you the time of day. You did not tell Roper he was familiar to you because you wanted to forget, you hated how they resembled each other. You tell yourself that should you meet again if you could only get him to bed everything would stop.”

“What ‘everything’ ?”

“Your guilt about not calling the elder Pine over, of course. After all, if only you had he would still be alive and you never would have turned to drink causing you to run into Roper at that pub. Ah, he would be so disappointed in you.”

“Be nice and fuck off would you, sweetheart ? I need to piss.”

“Ta ta, then. Oh, and Cain likes you. I’m surprised normally he only goes after the tall ones.”

Fuck Persephone, fuck Jonathan Pine and fuck this damned lighting on a black and white floor, it was giving him a headache. Persephone could go suck a sheep tit for all he cared. Stupid bint. He’d relieved himself, washed his hands and gone to open the lav door when it slammed into his hand as some tanned, short haired rat barged in...and didn’t even have the courtesy to apologize. “Oh, look at you, mate, the apex of human evolution you are. Need some help ?”

“Freddie Hamid does not need help.” The rat turned to glare down at him and smoothed his Arabian silk polo shirt.

“I should’ve known you were a Hamid, that fucking turban must make him deaf because your father doesn’t apologize either.”

“You insult my father ?! You tell me who you are, now ! You tell me or I sue you for everything your tiny hands can hold.”

“Good, you can tell your father that Lance Corkoran says hello while you’re at it.” He yanked the youngest Hamid down by his collar and pressed his face into the marble counter. “Oh, and for your information, love, these hands have killed more people than you’ve had mistresses. Forget to apologize to me again and an accident might happen, it’s depressing how common they are. Now, I believe you have something to say to me, Freddie.”

“I’m sorry, Mr.-”

“Ah-ah, that’s Major, Major Corkoran. Titles are important, Mr. Hamid.” Just to disgust Freddie he stroked the man’s nape, Freddie practically convulsed in horror. Wasn’t that bad looking actually for a rat.

“My apologies, Major Corkoran, I am sorry for running into you.”

“There’s a good boy. Toodle--o.” When he made his way down to the lobby Jed, Roper and the others were waiting beside the lift.

“Finally, we were starting to think you’d drowned in the sink, Corks.” Roper was hiding his annoyance well.

Sandy wasn’t even bothering. “Alright, he’s here, can we leave yet ?”

“Yes, yes, Sandy, we can leave. God, you’re such a snob.”

Of course, Caro had just sprayed a cloud of lavender perfume all over the bloody place. Ugh. It was just another day as Roper’s right hand man.


End file.
